Dhammapada Verse 391 - Mahapajapatigotami Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 391 - Mahapajapatigotami Vatthu' Yassa kayena vacaya manasa natthi dukkatam samvutam tihi thanehi tamaham brumi brahmanam. ---- Verse 391: Him I call a brahmana who does no evil in deed or word or thought, who is restrained in these three respects. ---- The Story of Theri Mahapajapati Gotami(Aunt & Step-Mother of Buddha) While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (391) of this book, with reference to Theri Mahapajapati Gotami. Mahapajapati Gotami was the stepmother of Gotama Buddha. On the death of Queen, seven days after the birth of Prince Siddhattha, Mahapajapati Gotami became the chief queen of King Suddhodana. At that time, her own son Nanda was only five days old. She let her own son be fed by a wet-nurse, and herself fed Prince Siddhattha, the future Buddha. Thus, Mahapajapati Gotami was a great benefactor to Prince Siddhattha. When Prince Siddhattha returned to Kapilavatthu after the attainment of Buddhahood, Mahapajapati Gotami went to see the Buddha and requested that women should also be allowed to enter the Buddhist Order as bhikkhunis; but the Buddha refused permission. Later, King Suddhodana died after attaining arahatship. Then, while the Buddha was sojourning at the Mahavana forest near Vesali, Mahapajapati, accompanied by five hundred ladies, came on foot from Kapilavatthu to Vasali. They had already shaven their heads and had put on the dyed robes. There, for a second time, Mahapajapati requested the Buddha to accept women in the Buddhist Order. The Venerable Ananda also interceded on her behalf. So, the Buddha complied, with the proviso that Mahapajapati abides by eight special conditions (garudhammas). Mahapajapati undertook to observe the garudhammas as required, and the Buddha admitted her into the Order. Thus, Mahapajapati was the first to be admitted to the Order of the Bhikkhunis. The other women were admitted to the Order after her by the bhikkhus as instructed by the Buddha. In course of time, it came to the minds of some bhikkhunis that Mahapajapati Gotami had not been properly admitted as a bhikkhuni because she did not have a preceptor; therefore, Mahapajapati Gotami was not a true bhikkhuni. With this thought in their mind, they stopped doing fasting (uposatha) ceremonies and vassa (pavarana) (rainy season) ceremonies with her. They went to the Buddha and posed the problem of Mahapajapati Gotami not having been properly admitted to the Order of bhikkhunis as she had no preceptor. To them the Buddha replied, "Why do you say so? I myself gave the eight garudhammas to Mahapajapati and she had learnt and practised the garudhammas as required by me. I myself am her preceptor and it is quite wrong for you to say that she has no preceptor. You should harbour no doubt whatsoever about an arahat." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 391: Him I call a brahmana who does no evil in deed or word or thought, who is restrained in these three respects. ----